An Unlikely Partner
by Pomaranczko
Summary: What happens when you are paired with your greatest enemy as a dance partner? Hermione is shocked to find Draco at a dance studio in muggle London. What's he doing here? This is my dance class! He's going to ruin the entire year...
1. Chapter 1

Hermoine Granger reluctantly awoke to an alarm clock that was persistently beeping in her ear. As she fumbled to turn off the annoying alarm, she realized that she had already hi the snooze button three times that morning. The teenage girl quickly jumped out of bed and hurriedly took a shower, knowing that if she didn't quicken her pace she would be late for her dance class. Oh, how she wished her class didn't start at eight thirty in the morning. _It's summer for goodness sake, I should be sleeping until noon!_ At this thought Hermoine chuckled to herself knowing that she would never allow herself to sleep in until noon, even though most teens her age did so, she thought sleeping so late was a waste of the day. Done showering, she threw on black short shorts and a dark purple stretch tank top. Next she hurriedly styled her brown, curly tresses, which she finally learned how to tame, into a messy ponytail. She grabbed her dance bag and the latest "Gossip Girl" novel and ran downstairs. Though Hermoine usually found books like "Gossip Girl" to be stupid, she sometimes secretly enjoyed reading them for fun.

"'Morning Mum, 'morning Daddy."

"'Morning sweetie. Eat some breakfast quickly and I'll drive you to your dance class on my way to work."

"Thanks Dad. Oh my gosh Mom, these eggs are so good," Hermoine complimented her mom.

"Thank you honey. You guys better get going though; it's already 8:15."

"Ah! Okay, bye Mum."

When they got to the studio Hermoine said goodbye to her dad and hurriedly ran up the steps to the building. She checked the clock in the classroom; 8:31 and the last couple of dancers were walking in. _Phew! Perfect timing_, Hermoine thought to herself as Madam Lorena entered the room.

"Good morning, my loves! Nice to see everybody awake and ready to dance," she joked as she looked at her groggy class.

The dancers quietly laughed at this and everyone started to do the daily warm up to get their blood flowing and wake up a bit. Madam Lorena put on some funky hip hop music and Hermione chatted with her friends as they all stretched. The instructor cleared her throat and the class quieted down and looked expectantly at her.

"Today will be a rather fun day. I will put on the music we will be using in our recital and you will all dance freestyle to it however you like the first run through. The second time the song starts up you will each have a chance to tell me and the class any ideas you have for the dance. Once everyone has had the chance to voice their opinion, we will all put together a routine. We will also be getting a new student today."

At this the class at once started talking.

"Ahem, settle down please. He should be here any minute n-"

"Hello."

"Oh! Well, here is our new student. He has been dancing for eight years now and the last three years he practiced hip hop dance."

"Watch out Herms, this guy may just put you in your place," joked Hermione's friend Jamie.

Madam Loreta explained to the new student, "Hermione is our best student and has helped us win the hip hp championship for the last four years."

"Impressive," said the teenage boy. At this Hermione gave the boy a once over. _Not_ _bad._ He had a nice strong build and was wearing jeans and a black wife beater. He had pale skin that she usually didn't find attractive but on him it looked good. His blonde hair fell loosely over his piercing blue-grey eyes. _Not bad at all. There's something familiar about him though._ Hermione was about to ask what his name was when she saw the smirk. Oh no. That smirk she knew could belong to none other than…

"Class, this is Draco Malfoy. Draco will just be watching us today but will start practicing with us tomorrow. Draco, would you like to add anything to that?"

Draco once again gave his classic smirk all the while looking at Hermione and said, "Wow Granger, I didn't know you were a dancer."


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Hermione or Draco or anything having to do with HP…that privilege goes to J.K. Rowling

Draco watched as Hermione's face turned red s she glared at him from across the room. For the rest of class Draco studied Hermione as she danced. She tried ignoring him but every once in a while Draco saw her glance in his direction, Draco smirked, _Granger doesn't look half bad_. _She has certainly changed over the summer_. Her once frizzy and out of control hair was now styled very nicely and he could tell that she had been working out, _must be all that dancing_. _Yes, she turned out quite nice_, he thought as he watched her hips swaying back and forth and her smooth, tan stomach peeked out from under her tank top. Then he saw it, sparkling teasingly at him. _Wait, is that a…no, this is Granger_. As she lifted her arms above her head he got a clear view of it and there was no mistaking the accessory that he loved on girls, she had a belly ring. _Oh my god, what is she doing wearing that! Planning my doom for sure. No, stop it. This is the same prissy little mudblood from Hogwarts._ Draco shook his head and tried to concentrate on what the class was doing.

From the other side of the room Hermione was having trouble concentrating as well. _Ugh! That Malfoy has some nerve! Now he knows about my secret passion for dance and soon enough, the entire school will know too! I can already see everybody laughing, Harry and Ron's shocked faces. What's he even doing here? Wait a minute, the Slytherin Sex God is some kind of ballerina? Oh boy, this is going to be fun…_

Draco, once again, glanced in Hermione's direction and saw that her annoyed pout had turned into a smirk quite resembling his own. _What the-oh no. Oh no, this is not good. She knows my secret. Nobody will ever have thought that the Slytherin badass loves to dance. Oh man, I have to something._ Draco scowled, he would have to ask the mudblood for a truce. He wouldn't tell anyone that she dances if she promised the same. If his father could see him now, at a muggle dance studio with Pothead's mudblood best friend. Draco winced at the thought of his father pointing his wand at him and yelling the word "crucio," the word and pain he knew all too well.

Once class was over Hermione said goodbye to all of her friends and bent down to get her water bottle. She took a long swig of the refreshingly cool water and when she looked up; there was Malfoy staring at her expectantly. Hermione almost choked on her water out of surprise.

"Malfoy! What do you think you are doing getting in my face like that!"

"Calm down Granger I just wanted to say hello."

"Psh, yeah right Mr. Twinkletoes."

Draco scowled, "Actually that's why I walked over. I realize we are both in volnurable positions right now and was going to propose a truce."

Hermione saw Malfoy cringe slightly as he said this.

"Ha! You want a truce? I never thought I'd see the day."

"Well mudblood, I really have no choice. I won't tell anyone about you being here if you promise not to tell anyone about my, ahem, presence here."

"I don't think so. People won't talk about me as much as they will you and, well, I would really love to see the entire school laughing about you being a ballerina."

"Come on Granger. Do you really think it will be like that? A lot of girls find dancing sexy and-"

"Ha Ha Ha," at this point Hermione was about to drop on to the floor she was laughing so hard.

"Shut up mudblood! Girls would find it very sexy that I know how to dance. But you? A little nerdy bookworm liking to dance? That's just pathetic. Think about it."

As much as Hermione hated to admit it, she believed Malfoy. Girls already thought he was hot, if they knew he danced, they would be chasing him around with drool hanging out of their mouths. Draco was now smirking again.

"What mudblood, you realize that I'm telling the truth?"

"No," Hermione said through clenched teeth. "If I'm even going to consider your offer, you had better stop calling me that foul word because that is not the way to get on my good side and agree with you."

Draco cringed as he said "Alright…Hermione. Promise not to tell or what?"

"Ummm… I'll think about it and tell you tomorrow," she said holding back laughter and walking away, leaving a scowling Malfoy behind her.


	3. Chapter 3

Characters belong to J.K. Rowling!

* * *

Hermione giggled to herself as she walked to the auto shop, thinking of how annoyed Malfoy must have been when she told him that she would answer him tomorrow. She had already decided to agree with him back in the dance studio, it would be incredibly embarrassing if everyone at Hogwarts found out about her passion for dancing, but she had decided to let him suffer for a night.

Hermione picked up her car from the mechanic and sighed with relief, _I finally have my_ _car back_, she thought to herself. It had been such a pain to have to rely on her parents and friends to drive her around everywhere. Last week some crazy teenage boy drove right into the side of her car, it was a hit and run. Thankfully, nothing had happened to Hermione in the crash but her parents insisted on taking her to a muggle hospital anyway, even though she had already magically checked if anything was wrong after the accident.

"Alright! Now I just have to get some gas and I'm on my way," Hermione said to no one in particular.

* * *

Draco was taking a walk down the street when he spotted a teenage girl with brown curly hair that loosely hung by her face at a stop light. She was in a lime green Volkswagen beetle singing that "Maneater" song he had heard on the radio so many times this past week. The girl started dancing a bit to the music as she sung and he unknowingly smiled to himself. The lights turned green and the bug drove off.

"Wow, Granger surprises me every time I see her."

As soon as Draco said this he frowned, _what am I doing_, he thought. _I can't be falling for Hermione. Wait, did I just call her Hermione? Stop it! It's Granger, mudblood Granger._

* * *

That night after Hermione had changed into her pajamas, she lay in bed tossing and turning, something was obviously bothering her.

_Ugh! What an annoying little ferret! He won't even leave me alone at night and haunts my dreams…I mean nightmares._

She frowned for a moment as she thought; _He's not a little ferret any longer. No, he has grown up to be quite the Casanova_. She unknowingly smiled to herself as she thought about his muscles flexing against his black shirt whenever he walked, his blonde hair falling across his blue grey eyes…he finally stopped slicking it back, and his cute little – _Stop that!_ _He's still an annoying little, well maybe not little, ferret who could ruin my_ _reputation in school._

With that thought she defiantly huffed and fell asleep.

* * *

Author Note:

I'm sorry I have not updated in an incredibly long time. I have been rather busy and became slightly bored with this story. I also appologize for how short this chapter is, I will try to post the next chapter soon. Thank you for your reviews, I love getting them and they inspire me to continue writing:)


End file.
